


最开始只是一对没用的瓷杯

by nikkimars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkimars/pseuds/nikkimars
Summary: 人们总会有厌倦的理由。一句话，一个眼神，一件晾不干的衣服，或是一只用惯的杯子。弗朗西斯再一次同亚瑟·柯克兰分手，他恨透了那间屋子里的一切，却还不能确定这其中包括亚瑟·柯克兰。他只是不太希望他们中的某人在未来的一天喝着味道不变的茶水，并开始为今日的纠缠感到后悔。他想知道什么时候才是结局。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	最开始只是一对没用的瓷杯

※※

“你听过唱片机摔碎的声音吗？”

伦敦某间不知名的咖啡厅里，一个男人向店内另外一位独身的客人走过去，在对面落座后，他这样问道。

“最开始，还只是一对没用的瓷杯。”他继续，“接下来是唱片机。数十本书像飞鸟一样从窗口落下来，有的书页在半空中散开了，不成样子——你一下就明白哪家出版社善于滥竽充数——这些翅膀花花绿绿的鸟儿一头撞在地面的卵石上，撞裂了书脊，皱巴巴的纸页粘着沙子和水，你绝对不想再向它们望上一眼。”

※※

我和亚瑟·柯克兰认识七年，第一次见他是一个冷过头的秋日，我们碰巧在同个屋檐下避雨；最后一次见他是两个月前，他恶狠狠地踩着油门把我们那辆漆成黄色的小轿车一路开回了伦敦。基于某些突然诞生的、互相折磨的奇怪念头，我们勇敢而愚蠢地开启了第一段关系：成为亚瑟·柯克兰男友后三个月，粗略估计九十天内我们吵架了一百次。有一天半夜我们为公寓里坏掉的热水器足足闹了半小时，然后他丢下我去用冷水洗漱，我坐在卧室打着哈欠，最后若无其事地拥他入睡。等第二天早上我睁开眼睛，亚瑟·柯克兰不见踪影，房间里也没有糊味，事实上这个地方所有证明他曾经存在过的痕迹都消失得干干净净，仿佛他从未出现过一样——亚瑟·柯克兰处理现场的熟练度让我怀疑他是不是某个正被通缉的连环杀手。我们莫名其妙地开始，又莫名其妙地结束，对此我没什么意见，就痛快地接受了。

成为单身汉后的三个月，有一天我在一家餐厅等一个刚认识不久的姑娘来赴约，亚瑟·柯克兰抢先一步。他看到我，走过来，并极其自然地坐在了我对面，同我聊起一些生活琐事，随便什么，就像我们从来没有分开过一样。对于第二次莫名其妙的开始，我仍旧没什么意见，便痛快地接受了。那一次和好持续了将近一年，粗略估计三百多天内我们吵架了一千次。随即我们立即犯了病，在同一个月份里分合了三遍——太仓促了，简直是个玩笑。亚瑟·柯克兰疯狂、敢爱敢恨，在前一天晚上用最恶劣的眼神瞪着我，第二天又能搂着我的脖子，悄声告诉我他把我的名字纹在了什么不可告人的地方。我也没好多少，在这一秒想抓住他的后颈把恼人的黑猫从窗口丢下去，下一刻又只愿意尽我所能地哄他开心。这听起来不太对，但我想说和亚瑟·柯克兰分分合合像件舒心事。他不做纠缠，也不向人卖可怜。他只是理所应当地离去和回归。

有一次我们争吵了整整一周，并在周六的晚上爽快地决定分道扬镳。可惜五个星期后我在一间酒吧又见到了他，走上去请他喝了一杯朗姆酒，他便重新对我笑了起来。我瞧着他的嘴唇走了神，接下来便和他一起离开那儿，宛如连体婴儿一般又过了几个月。我们买了一辆旧的雪铁龙，深灰色的，在拥堵的街道上缓慢匍匐，像压在伦敦上空沉重云朵投在地面的影子。

我们在城市的沟壑中浑浑噩噩地活着，直到有一天他说他厌倦了伦敦的雾霾和阴天。第二天我辞了职，抱着办公室里的杂物回家见他。他蹲在厨房的垃圾桶旁削苹果，抬头看到我，漠不关心地笑了一声。

“你终于被解雇了。”他说。

“下个月我们不用续缴房租。”我通知他，“我们去加来，找一间临海的房子。”

他惊愕地顿住，手一松，削了一半的苹果整个掉进垃圾桶里。他表情凝固，然后抽筋似地翘了翘嘴角，把水果刀往地上一扔，几乎是跳到我身上来。这一下让我手里纸箱里装的那些办公室垃圾散了一地，我赶紧抱着他。他这激动劲儿，好像过了这么久才第一次爱上我似的。

“你这疯子。”他对我说。

我们的确是一对疯子。然而认识他之前，我不知道自己疯。

不久后的某天，我们便的确这样做了。我们将行李堆进后座，清晨就向着对岸的法兰西进发，在新的城市把乌云一样的车漆成了太阳。我们的住处不是什么海景别墅，而是一座有点滑稽的“毛绒”木屋：成片绿茸茸的青苔覆盖着它，漆面也褪了色。我们花了几天时间让它看起来不再像是刚从海底捞上来的古董，然后买来了很多桶蓝色油漆。那天深夜我带了酒同他到海边坐下来，淡盐味的风揉着他的短发，我们安静听着夏夜海水窸窣的声响，手上的啤酒瓶相碰，清脆得像金色泡沫的交响乐。天已经完全暗下来了，但我仍然看得见他微微发亮的眼睛——他望着我，在海滩的鹅卵石上。而我？我只想要吻他。[这段对应插图]有时候事情就变得这么奇怪，你的喉咙刚刚被冰凉的酒润过，却口干舌燥地想要一个吻。我猜是那时有什么开始悄然改变的，因为我极为短暂地想象了一下同某个固定的人共度余生的模样。

我们总得找点营生。我和他在木屋靠近厨房的一扇窗户旁摆上小桌，向路过的人卖一些小点心。偶尔空闲时我们写写画画，当然算不上什么大作，有一次亚瑟向我炫耀他把他画的茶壶彩画卖了两欧元，着实让我当了好一阵儿的笑柄。一周有两天的晚餐时间我们一同去附近的餐厅兼职，穿暗红色的侍应服，领口有点勒人。在海边的日子童话过了头，我甚至以为我们再也不用分开了：至少事实上，这一次比以往持续得都还要久。

在这所小木屋里住了两年零五个月，有一天早晨——一个星期日，六点十分他将我身上的被子拽走，于是我起床拿了沙发上的毯子；八点四十他醒了，离开卧室洗漱，到厨房用一阵叮叮当当的响声把我吵醒；我继续躺着，九点钟起床，走到客厅，亚瑟·柯克兰在茶几边上，穿着格纹睡衣，盘子上是剩的半块面包和三分之二煎糊的鸡蛋。他一只眼睛瞥着今早送来的报纸，倒出不知道今天第几杯茶，一、二、三、四——又多加了一块方糖。我瞧着他，他不道早安，甚至懒得抬头看我一眼，只是像个老头过他自己的日子。对他的熟悉已让我能预料到他的每一步举动：先是盯着报纸最后一版的填字游戏，不用笔，只用眼睛，再喝一口茶，皱眉，抓一把他鸟窝一般的头发。二十分钟后他会开始洗碗，几小时后我们会开始为闲事吵架，我能准确料想到他的每一句恶毒话，并且熟知怎样回应能让他最为窝火。直到最后我们都像被变质的糖果封住了喉咙，再背过身去做各自的事情。

我回想着我和他每天重复着的糟透了的日子，鼻子嗅到的是周遭令人厌恶的粘稠空气，带着海水的腥味儿，让人如同被胶水黏在墙面的飞虫一样无力又腻烦。于是大约一刻钟过后，我瞧着他喝完那杯茶，告诉他我没办法继续下去了。我不觉得那是个玩笑——因为那一瞬间我真这么想。

他有一个明显的停顿，然后抬起眼皮目不转睛地盯着我，“认真的？”他问。“认真的。”我回答。他就放下报纸，埋头把糊蛋吃了个干净。然后他站起来，端起盘子从我面前走过，进厨房打开水龙头。一切如旧，就跟昨天早晨没什么两样。我看着这一切，突然觉得我再也受不了了。于是我穿好衣服、出了门，开着我们那辆黄色的旧车到城区里去，给它加满了油。

我又一次和认识我七年的亚瑟·柯克兰分了手，我心情平静。我一手扶着方向盘，风灌进来，收音机里的男人唱着想从过去的生活里逃离，我什么都懒得去想。没什么大不了的。我只是突然腻烦了那几张曾经最喜欢的唱片在唱片机里反复旋转，最终留下更重的磨损；厌倦了每天清晨都要浇灌的那株百合，它过重的香味让人头脑发昏；我更受够了没完没了地打扫书架上的灰尘，那几片脆弱的木板就快支撑不住硬皮书的重量了。我猜终有一天我们不再相互痛恨或是为彼此疯狂，却没能料到就是今天。在这一天里什么都没有发生，太平凡了，太普通了。

正因如此，才格外让人心神不定。

我找了个地方停下车，在街道上闲逛。后来我坐下来喝一杯咖啡，我一个人，最开始什么都没有想。瞧着来往的陌生面孔，我看到亚瑟·柯克兰在那个屋檐下躲雨的模样，看到他睡着的侧脸，看到他腿根的纹身，想着他朝我转过头来，弄掉了手上的苹果。一切的画面都没在我的心里激起多余的波澜，我不知道我还是不是会为他做那些疯狂事的人了。一部分的我受够了他和那些与他相关的无聊日子，另一部分的我却在叫嚣着缺他不可。可笑的矛盾。疯子的人生不过是一场闹剧罢了。

然后，我便什么都不再去想。

我似乎是用了太长时间解决那杯味道不怎么样的咖啡，直到服务生开始一次次佯装偶然地晃到我面前来催促我快点离开。我想我是害怕早早回去又要陷入没完没了的争吵，让难得的一次和平分手再度变成令人厌倦的不欢而散；然而真正的原因是我担心等我回到那所小屋，却发现亚瑟·柯克兰已经不在那里，就像他第一次离开我那样完整地抹消了一切，仿佛他从未出现在我的生命里。而这一次，我相信他不会再在某个晚上走过来坐在我对面的空位了。

可事到如今，即使是亚瑟也没法拥有一场干净彻底的消失。我们把那么长的时间和精力投在对方身上，他对于我已经注定无法剥离，无法被否定存在。我们分离、重归于好，一次次像亡命之徒般奔回起点，尽管是一团乱麻，但我们的生活早已纠缠在一起。

什么时候是结局？

我仍旧弄不清今天是否是一个适合终结的日子，也搞不明白这是否有必要。我仅仅觉得更多毫无意义的消磨时间会让我们两个都精疲力竭，然后变得像旧唱片那样乏味。生活究竟能变成多么枯燥无聊的模样？人们总会有厌倦的理由。一句话，一个眼神，一件晾不干的衣服，或是一只用惯的杯子。我恨透了那间屋子里的一切，但我还不能确定这其中包括了亚瑟·柯克兰。我只是不太希望我们之中的哪个在未来某天将潮湿的衣物收进屋内，喝着味道不变的茶水，然后开始为今日的纠缠感到后悔。

最终我还是决定回去。我会回到那间木屋，同他说上一点好话，祈求他的原谅。我们就会嗅着湿漉漉的海风，继续用同样的瓷杯装茶和咖啡。我也不知道这是不是我打算继续下去的生活，管他的。我在黄昏时到家，将车停好，打开车门下了车。收音机仍旧唱个没完，我没拔钥匙。

这时，我听见他在窗口喊我的名字。我仰头瞧他，他对我笑了一下，非常灿烂——

最开始，只是一对没用的瓷杯。

后续的十分钟里，唱片机、书、花盆、被褥和枕头瀑布一般紧跟着从窗口飞了出来，在我面前变得粉碎——你听过唱片机摔碎的声音吗？那甚至要比亚瑟·柯克兰在房间里用它放他吵闹的音乐还大声，能让你的耳膜都炸掉。紧随其后的是所有的唱片——毕竟它们现在也没了施展自我的地盘。我的、他的，没有顺序和差别，破坏之神面前一切平等；香颂和英摇的碎片混在一起，每一次粉身碎骨似乎都带着各自凄怆或宏大的背景音乐。花盆在石块上爆裂，那株百合被摔懵了一般歪着头，在风里无措地摇晃着身子，根还缠着一些零碎的土块，接下来掉落的一把小凳便狠狠砸断了它的脖子。亚瑟·柯克兰大概真是个通缉犯，他清理现场的速度……那些我爱过的、讨厌的，就这么一瞬间变得一干二净。我神情恍惚，甚至没有真的在意满地的狼藉。我望着他，这感觉奇怪极了，好像过了这么久才第一次迷上他似的。

目不暇接的十分钟过后，世界变得死一样平静，我站在原地，仿佛置身于一个垃圾场。接下来亚瑟·柯克兰泰然自若地走出我们空无一物的房子，踩过地面卵石上盖着的那层厚厚的杂物和垃圾，他径直走向我，嘴角上扬，眼含温情地站到我面前扯住我的领子，为了羞辱我而给了我一个极尽缠绵的吻。随后他立即松手，绕过我钻进我们那辆还没熄火的旧轿车，一脚就把油门踩到了底。半小时后他将在市区内开到70迈，不看信号灯，直到跑干最后一滴油，或是撞死一个警察。于是我所剩的最后一样东西——亚瑟·柯克兰本人，也一路疾驰地从我的世界消失了。

而就在这样的疯狂场面走向尾声时，我竟然感到自己又一次爱上了他。

※※

“那么，你听过唱片机摔碎的声音吗？”

我向桌对面的男人发问。他并没有因此抬头，或是看我一眼。他拿着一份报纸，懒洋洋地垂着双眸。

“人们总会有厌倦的理由。一句话，一个眼神，一件晾不干的衣服，或是一只用惯的杯子。”我继续道，“我当然会腻烦一首最喜欢的歌，或是房间里的一株百合，但却不是亚瑟·柯克兰。真可惜我过了好久才明白，他能让我支离破碎，又是使我回归完整的唯一答案。

“至于现在，拜他所赐，我一无所有，除了口袋里一枚不算值钱的戒指。作为结局再完美不过了，不是吗？的确俗套，但你该同意这话，先生——既然我在这座城市又一次找到了他，我也自然有办法让他继续爱我。”

我倾身，瞧着他的睫毛。

“那么现在，这个座位究竟是为谁预留的？”我问。

他沉默着，从报纸上抬起那双绿眼睛，重新对我笑了起来。

Fin


End file.
